The present invention relates to a gas laser system in which laser oscillation is excited by discharges in a mixture of gases, and in particular to a method for discharging the mixture at a low voltage and a laser system embodying the method. The invention is particularly useful for CO.sub.2 lasers.
In conventional CO.sub.2 gas lasers, a mixture of CO.sub.2, N.sub.2 and He gases is introduced to a laser tube at respective partial pressures to allow a discharge to occur in the active gas under the influence of a DC potential. When high power laser output is desired for conventional gas lasers, the discharge electrodes must be spaced a substantial distance from each other. The lengthening of the discharge distance inevitably results in an increase in the d.c. potential applied to the electrodes. This in turn increases the element of danger as well as in the cost of the equipment. Reducing the d.c. potential while meeting the high laser output requirement thus represents a contradictory, but essential factor in rendering the gas laser system available commercially for extensive applications.